The Talk
by Simply Alexei
Summary: Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke was standing there dressed as a girl and holding a sex toy. NOT A LEMON! Slight ooc, maybe, a little bit. Mostly Dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexei: Don't ever let me think… This is what happens when I think. I tried to keep them as in character as possible, meaning Hinata is NOT having weird sexual fantasies. She's just had a thought that she was curious about. Well...**

**Summary: Hinata couldn't believe that Sasuke was standing there dressed as a girl and holding a sex toy. NOT A LEMON! Slight ooc, maybe, a little bit. Mostly Dialogue.**

/

"Have you ever considered having a relationship with a guy?" The question was so random, out of the blue, that Sasuke accidentally spilled his tea on the table.

"You mean like going gay?" he asked his girlfriend of two years.

Hinata flushed, embarrassed. "That would be one way of putting it," she murmured, covering her pink cheeks. She sat in the chair next to Sasuke at their shared dining room table.

"If you're talking about that one time that Naruto kissed me, I-"

"No," She giggled a bit, remember the incident from long ago.

"Then what exactly are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow, setting his cup of tea back down and folding his fingers under his chin. He tilted his head in her direction, curious about her seemingly random inquiry.

Hinata paused, staring at him wide-eyed before swallowing nervously. Apparently, she had changed her mind about wanting an answer for her question. "Nothing."

Oh, Sasuke was having none of that.

"No, tell me," he prodded, skillfully hiding a smirk behind his folded hands when she squirmed in her chair, looking for the world like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"No, it's embarrassing."

"Well, now you have to tell me."

Pause.

"It's just… I was thinking about… what it would be like to be with another girl… like _be with_ a girl, you know?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. "Hinata, are you planning on breaking up with me to pursue some sort of weird lesbian fantasy that you have?"

"No! I just… I don't understand how it would… work, you know?" She blushed. "Being _with_ a guy is pretty straight forward. The parts" she wanted to sink into a hole hearing that come out of her mouth. "just kind of fit together, but it doesn't work that way with a girl."

"You know, they make products for that."

"I know, but there's obviously more to it than that. I mean, females don't just-" She cut herself off, blushing and even more flustered at the direction that their conversation was taking. "I'm just curious."

"Well, why don't you just ask Ino or Sakura?"

"I did."

"And what did they say?"

"They, um, invited me to join them."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to murder them…"

"They didn't mean it seriously." Hinata waved her hands around, stuttering. "I'm sure they were just joking around with me."

"Regardless, the only one who you will be 'joining' is me."

"Sasuke!" Hinata covered her gaping mouth, as red as the tomatoes that her boyfriend loved so much.

"Be embarrassed all you want, Hinata, but that doesn't the fact that I will be killing those two."

Hinata swallowed air, blushing. She leaned closer to the fuming Uchiha, putting on her best pleading face. "Please don't be mad at them. They're my best friends."

"Never. They hit on you." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What made you start thinking about this anyway, Hinata?"

Panic washed over the girl's features. "A-absolutely nothing! It was just a random thought."

Sasuke knew that look. His little Hinata was mortified over something and he was going to find out what. He was probably going to have a fun time doing so.

"I know you're hiding something," he said, rolling his head over to look her straight in the eye. "Why won't you tell me? I'm only going to assume the worst."

Yes, Sasuke was playing on her weaknesses. No, he did not feel any remorse in doing so.

Hinata immediately looked away, hiding her face under a curtain of dark hair. She was quiet for an infinite moment. "I had a really embarrassing dream about a week ago."

"About?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"But why not?"

"Because, it's embarrassing."

"I believe you've already covered that it was embarrassing. I still want to know. Were you dreaming about another girl?"

"Yes, and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, It was a dream about you."

Sasuke shrugged, confused "Well, that's not so bad, isn't it?"

"No, you don't understand. You were the girl, and you had-" Hinata's voice choked off mid sentence before she coughed and regained her composure. "You were h-holding a sex toy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"_Oh._"

"Sasuke, don't look at me like that."

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Do I look good in a skirt?"

/

**I wasn't originally going to make Ino and Sakura a couple, but that I couldn't think of anyone else xD I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alexei - I WASN'T PLANNING ON WRITING A PART TWO, BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED! This little extra bit has a much different feel from the first part. I was originally going to post it as a separate fic, but like the first one this relies heavily on dialogue, and of course I ended up making reference to the first one anyway, so... I hope by the end that you're blushing with the uber gooey sweetness of it too :)**

**This one is MUCH shorter than the already short first part1 xD**

**Warning: Possible OOC, I tried to keep the characterness of the characters, but it's hard :(**

/

"You know what I don't get?" Hinata turned onto her side, staring at the man she had just made love to. She rested her cheek her hands pressed flat into one of the surviving pillows.

Sasuke looked back at her, turning to mimic her position with a smirk. "You're not getting out of bed anytime soon, that's for sure."

Hinata blushed, averting her eyes with an embarrassed smile. "I'm trying to be serious, and you're making it very difficult."

"I hope you aren't expecting me to apologize for that." Even though they weren't touching, Hinata felt the same warmth as if she were being fully embraced: subtle glow of happiness surrounded her, caressing her skin. "What don't you get?"

She pulled one of her hands from under her head and touched his cheek. "I don't get how people describe you."

"What in the world are you talking about?" He used one of his own hands to grasp hers and guided it to his mouth, where he took the opportunity to kiss each finger. Hinata further flushed and buried her face in her pillow, mumbling about how she couldn't be expected to get any explanations out if he kept distracting her like that.

Sasuke chuckled, finishing his ministrations before relinquishing her hand to the space between them where he rested his own over it. Hinata peeked out, still a bright pink.

"Do you care to explain to me what you meant?" he inquired.

She bit her bottom lip. "I always hear other people say you have onyx eyes, but that just doesn't seem right to me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I mean, onyx is such a… a d-dark way of describing your eyes, b-but they're not dark at all. They shine so much. They're so bright to me."

Hinata pursed her lips together, concentrating as she studied his features.

"And your hair…"

"What about my hair?" An unusual splash of pink dusted the male's cheeks. He wasn't expecting this to be what she wanted to say at all.

"Well…" She reached out again, running her fingers through the dark locks. "I've only heard others describe you as 'raven-haired' but that can't be right either." She closed some of the distance between them. "Raven's can't be this soft."

"Are you saying that I'm pretty, like a girl?" He asked, jokingly referring to their earlier conversation

Hinata ducked her head into his shoulder, as pink as humanly possible, and Sasuke could feel the heat that radiated off of her cheeks.

"You know," he wrapped his arms around her. "You have the most seemingly random thoughts I have ever heard of."

"I know," he heard from against his skin, and he chuckled at how breathy she sounded.

"There's something I don't get either, though." Hinata remained silent and he continued. "How can you lay there completely naked, discussing something that you're so obviously embarrassed about and not faint?"

There was no answer.

"Hinata?"

Sasuke pulled back to check on her then chuckled at what he saw.

She passed out against his shoulder.

/

**Alexei:** **I'M SORRY! I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT LOVEY DOVEY WRITING! Frankly, being the uncomfortable-with-everything person that I am, I don't have much experience with these types of things.**

**I imagined their initial position like the one from Sookie's first dream of Eric in True Blood (cause I've been watching a lot of that lately).**

**Anywho, hope you liked :) I love feedback, it gives me incentive to write more.**


End file.
